


Heaven Does Have An End

by Nikoleta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Tony gets old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tony/Loki songifc inspired by “Huling Sayaw by Kamikazee”. In english, 'Huling Sayaw' means 'Last Dance' (I‘m trying to show a little pinoy pride here. But honestly, the song really is great)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Does Have An End

As Loki sat in one of the many hospital chairs, he mused about how mortals treated life. He figured life’s just like a game for them. Except, it’s the other way around. When you’re the last one standing, you don’t feel glory. You feel pain.

_This is our last time  
_ _We must not make a mistake  
_ _For there is no more tomorrow_

“Loki?” Tony rasped. His head shot up in an instant, his eyes taking in the bloodshot eyes, the pallor wrinkly skin, the pair of bright brown eyes, his soul caged inside the body that was betraying him…

Loki’s ever-youthful hands met Tony’s old ones. He forced himself to say, “Let’s go out tonight” without breaking his voice. The tightness in his throat almost made it impossible, but Tony gripped his hand a little tighter, and he knew he understood. That was all that mattered.

They went out.

_Let’s give this all we’ve got  
_ _For this is the end_

The doctors allowed Tony to walk, instead of using a wheelchair. They allowed him to wear a tux, and cover all the scars that tried to keep him alive for so, so long. They allowed him to pretend he was okay.

Tony’s doctor was standing at the doors of the hospital, watching them go with a sad look on his face. Loki tried not to dwell on that.

They fought about where they should go first. The park where they had long walks night after night. The library Tony Stark spent a fortune to be built at a faster rate than the cancer in his body. The science museum that Tony donates to monthly, and Loki knew he still will even after.

 _Even after his death,_ Loki thought.  _It would be wise to accept it now, instead of being in denial after._

Everyone else was gone. The Avengers fought bravely – to protect the world, and to protect themselves. If one of them has so much as a slight scratch, they’ll use every resources they own to patch it all up. Some died tragically in battle, most fought all the way until the end.

The team had a saying, though. A motto, that they fought to stick with until the end; If they were going to die, they might as well do so bringing a villain down with them.

Tony and Loki were the only ones left.

And now Tony’s leaving.

It irked Loki, how he was forced to be the last one standing. To be the one to live with all the memories, all the regrets, while everyone else died the way they wanted to. The burden of the throne has been returned to him once again, yet he was not looking forward for it.

_“Loki, you once yearned to be king-“_

_“But WHY NOW?! Is it because Thor has a younger brother who can collect all his unwanted ‘privileges’?!”_

_“He loves the mortal woman too much to-“_

_“Have you never **thought** of how much  **I** love  **my** mortal, Father?! Is Thor really-“_

_“I WILL NOT HAVE TWO OF MY SONS-“_

_“YOU WILL NOT HAVE THOR SUFFER THE PAIN OF LOSING A LOVER, BUT YOU- IT IS FINE FOR YOU TO HAVE ME SUFFER THROUGH IT?!”  
_

_“I will not have the whole realm unprotected, and leaderless, just because my sons are willing to let  her to  suffer through damnation just for their lovers who will die anyway!”_

And that was it. Thor became a mortal, and died alongside Jane. That same day, Loki was coronated king.

 _“You are expected to return after your mortal man passes.”_ A servant tells him. Deep inside, Loki knew Odin can’t look his son in the eyes and say it himself. But since he wasn’t going to be there to see Loki being emotionally compromised, Loki thought Odin figured he should break the message down to him the most heartless way ever.

Heimdall looked him in the eye as he pierced the sword in, watching him go with a sad look on his face. Loki tried not to dwell on it.

Frigga died, along with Odin the Allfather, protecting the realm while both their sons were too busy falling in love, and slowly falling apart.

Loki stopped Tony from entering. He looked up at the god curiously. The would-be king simply took him and transported them both to a quiet cabin.

The Norse god then clutched on to him, wrapping his long arms around the smaller form. Tony tried, and weakly succeeded, in reciprocating the movement.

_We never noticed that it’s already dark out  
_ _But I didn’t want to rush it_

They just stood there, in the serenity of being alone together. Sometimes, they talked.

Tony was humming something weakly. “Remember that time we challenged ourselves to learn a strange language? Whoever can fluently speak it in a day will top?”

Loki smirked. He won that one.

“I remember…” Tony panted. Loki’s heart rate quickened.  _Please, please don’t. Not in the middle of saying something-_ “I learned… Filipino. And. There was this classic, song. Huling Sayaw”

Loki quietly placed his fingers on his forehead. Fever. He was sweating. The god closed his eyes tightly, and gripped his lover, as if it would stop Tony from fading.

“Sing it for me, Loki. I know you, you don’t like to, but-”

With his heart on his throat, he tried to sing without breaking his voice. 

_“Ito_ _na ang ating huling sandali_

_'Di na tayo magkakamali_   
_Kasi wala ng bukas_   
_Sulitin natin ito na ang wakas_   
_Kailangan na yata nating umuwi_   
  
_Hawakan mo aking kamay_   
_Bago tayo maghiwalay_   
_Lahat - lahat ibibigay_   
_Lahat - lahat_   
  
_Paalam sating huling sayaw_   
_May dulo pala ang langit_   
_Kaya’t sabay tayong bibitaw_   
_Sa ating huling sayaw_   
  
_Dinamalayan na malalim na ang gabi (malalim na ang gabi)_   
_Pero ayoko sanang magmadali (wag ka sanang magmadali)_   
_Kay tamis, kay sarap Ngunit ito na ang huli_   
_Kaylangan na yata nating umuwi”_

_(rough translation)_

_“_ _This is our last time_

_  
_ _We must not make a mistake  
_ _For there is no more tomorrow  
_ _Let’s give this all we’ve got  
_ _For this is the end  
_ _I think we need to go home_

_Hold my hand  
_ _Before we go our separate ways  
_ _We’ll give this shot our everything_

_Chorus:_

_Let’s say goodbye to our last dance  
_ _Heaven does have an end  
_ _So let’s both let go at the same time  
_ _In our last dance_

_We never noticed that it’s already dark out  
_ _But I didn’t want to rush it  
_ _It’s too sweet, it’s too great,  
_ _Yet this is our end,  
_ _I think we need to go home_

They didn’t let go. They held each other, swaying softly, the song stuck in their mind. But they did accept. They both quietly absorbing the fact that this was the last, sweet moment they will have together.

After this, Tony Stark will feel oblivion.

**And the last one standing, will dance on his own**


End file.
